There are two kinds of methods of generating a process in a general computer system. A first method is as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a parent process (a process A101) directly generates a child process (a process B102). If data is shared between the parent process (the process A101) and the child process (the process B102), the data needs to be shared immediately after generating a new process. Here, there is constraint such that data to be shared and a command to generate a child process need to be transferred simultaneously from a parent process to a process which serves as a main subject to generate the child process. In an example of FIG. 1, the parent process (the process A101) transfers shared data to the child process (the process B102) at the same time as commanding to generate the child process (the process B102).
A second method of generating a process is to issue a command from a parent process to a resident third party process so that the third party process which received such a command generates a child process by proxy. For example, when “RPC: Remote Procedure Call” is executed in a computer system, in the case that there is no callee process, a third party process which integrally controls the RPC generates a callee process in place of a caller process.
A procedure in the RPC according to the above proxy generation will be described with reference to FIG. 2. Firstly, a parent process (a process A201) requests a third party process 203 to generate a child process (a process B202). At this time, if there is data required from the beginning of generating the child process (the process B202), the parent process (the process A201) deposits it in the third party process 203. Then, the third party process 203 generates, in response to reception of the request, the child process (the process B202) by proxy and transfers the deposited data to the child process (the process B202). Thereafter, the RPC is executed continuously only between the parent process (the process A201) and the child process (the process B202) until one of them declares closure of the RPC. The third party process 203 then monitors the RPC of them. If communication interruption occurs unexpectedly in the middle, the third party process 203 carries out an exceptional process such as returning an error to both processes.
As a related art, there are known JP-A-Heisei 7-253943 (patent literature 1) and JP-P 2004-295898A (patent literature 2). The patent literature 1 discloses a system configured to be provided with a relay machine between a RPC server and a client. The patent literature 2 discloses a method to expand a process in the RPC.